


the flower path grows thorns

by stanjicheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheolhansoo, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pet Cat, Probably too much kissing, Super Soft, more to be added - Freeform, side ship - cheolhansoo, soooo soft, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanjicheol/pseuds/stanjicheol
Summary: jun may bother minghao like an annoying little brother, but boy, does he love him.::aka short but fluffy stories of domestic boyfriends junhao!





	1. persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG LOL I'M SORRY
> 
> title credit - my i by seventeen (china line)

jun is very persuasive.

 

it started off as a quick trip to sally's (y'know, the american store for everything hair?) so jun and his boyfriend minghao could buy some hair bleach, possibly hair dye, and an over abundance of products ranging from hair spray to argan oil. 

in the corner of jun’s eye he noticed a small little pet store on the other side of the shop complex, but he decided to keep quiet before he became desperate enough to drop to his knees and beg minghao to let them buy anything actually animate. he let minghao drag him around sally’s instead.

while inside of the shop all he could think of was him and his boyfriend being the greatest parents to a small dog, actually it would probably be a big dog if he had the choice. he has loved pets since he was younger but his parents never allowed him to get any, not even something as small as a fish. because of this, jun got overly excited about the thought, quietly obviously because he needed to wait to bombard his boyfriend.

he was snapped out of his trance, quite literally, by minghao snapping his fingers right in front of his face. 

“sorry,” he mumbled quietly, too shocked to speak any louder than that. 

“i was trying to ask you if i should go for pink or blue this time but you were too stuck in your own mind to listen to a word i said!” minghao exclaimed with a huff as he lightly hit jun’s thigh. “what’s gotten you so worked up?”

jun rose his eyebrows and he shook his head almost immediately after minghao asked him the question. “nothing! it’s really nothing i swear! i really think that pink would fit you.” he tried his hardest to change the conversation and flip it over to minghao instead.

minghao hummed as he looked between the two boxes of dye that jun never even noticed were in his hands - he was definitely thinking far too much about getting a pet than helping his boyfriend out. jun was crossing his fingers beneath the sleeves of his sweater that minghao wouldn’t pry it out of him.

“i guess i will go with blue then.” 

he almost let out a loud breath of relief when those 8 words came out of his boyfriend’s mouth.  
the pair ended up leaving with bleach, blue hair dye, some oils for future hair treatments and some hair gel and a hair straightener they both definitely did not need.

“i’m getting hungry, where should we go?” 

jun clapped his hands together as he mentally prayed to whatever god there was as he could now bring up the subject while they were eating, which was usually the best way to go about asking rather serious questions. 

minghao and jun ended up at a shitty burrito restaurant which was where he dropped the question.

“minghao?” he looked over at him from across the table. 

his boyfriend put his crummy burrito down on the little paper plate he was given to pay attention to his boyfriend which made jun feel a bit nervous.

“so what do you think about getting a pet?” jun asked in a fast voice, so fast minghao could barely even catch on. and before he even let minghao respond, in fear of getting shut down, he continued on to explain his question. “i-i know that it’s a really big responsibility but i saw the pet store across from the sally’s and i have been thinking about it the whole time we’ve been out. i really believe that we would be really great parents to a kitten or maybe even a dog and i really really want one, please?” it was right then when jun was genuinely considering getting on his knees in front of minghao.

and that’s how jun and minghao ended up at home with a bunch of hair products and a small russian blue cat that they decided to call midnight (which definitely wasn’t the name of the hair dye colour minghao purchased).


	2. i'm cold, come closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft holiday!junhao to fill ur lil gay loving and holiday loving hearts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahhaaha i don't know how to update sorry
> 
> also this takes place before the first chapter ! this is before they started dating.

**(1) text from: jeonghan**

 

_jeonghan: wanna come christmas shopping with seungcheol, jisoo and i? it’s an outdoor mall and we can see the lighting of the christmas tree it’ll be fun!_

_junhui: i don’t think i have the motivation to get out of bed junhui: or be a fourth wheel_

_jeonghan: i can probably get minghao to come ;) junhui: fuck._

 

jun had probably never gotten ready faster in his life.

he changed into some black jeans, a turtle neck (which was actually quite trendy and cute), and a new fancy trench coat. of course, he took extra time on his hair and makeup which surprisingly wasn’t done for himself, but instead for minghao.

 

**(2) texts from: jeonghan**

_jeonghan: we’re outside jeonghan: and a special someone may be meeting us there_

 

with a small sigh, jun put his phone into his pocket and he left the house with hopefully a lot more confidence than he felt he had. 

the night was relatively productive. jun had gotten some presents for some family members and many for his large group of friends. though, normally one would be happy about that since a majority of his stressful christmas shopping was done, but honestly jun could not get minghao out of his head. It was just: minghao minghao minghao minghao howdoievenapproachhim minghao minghao minghao holyshitimsoscared minghao minghao minghao. he couldn’t even focus on his practically frostbitten hands for god’s sake!

“are you alright junnie?” jeonghan nudged the other with his elbow, trying to get his attention, or to get him to pry a little something out of him. and knowing jeonghan, it was most definitely the second option. before he could even think of answering jeonghan - he wasn’t going to - minghao yelled out to jeonghan from across the aisle. with his short attention span, jeonghan ran away from jun to go and see minghao. “hey, jun.” minghao gave him a small wave while he hid his mouth and cheeks inside of his jacket collar. all jun could do back was wave- which of course made jeonghan laugh and seungcheol along with jisoo chuckle quietly beneath their breath.

“let’s go to the tree! It’s starting in 5 minutes!” jeonghan said excitedly while he directed the whole group to the centre of the mall where a large, unlit christmas tree stood surrounded by crowds.

5 minutes doesn’t seem like a long time, but when it’s spent standing beside your crush silently while your three friends leave you two to walk alone, it definitely feels like an eternity. jun dragged his feet through the snow, trying to focus on the sound of it before minghao finally spoke out.

“i’m sorry if you feel like a total fourth- or fifth? wheel right now, i know what it’s like hanging out with those three. inseparable, really.” the other laughed lightly in response.

“yeah you’re right, they’re absolutely terrible. sometimes i wonder why they even invite me.”

their conversation was shut down when they were shushed by a group of old women telling them to appreciate the music and the tree lighting, so they stood in silence once more.

it seemed that minghao had a hell of a lot more confidence than jun. the crowd wasn’t big enough for them to be pushed around so others could see and fit in, there was a comfortable amount of room. jun still felt minghao press against him though, and he passed it off as if minghao was just being pushed a little bit then moved to the side a bit.

“i’m cold. come closer.”

“what was that?” jun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he turned to look at minghao properly.

“i said: i’m cold. come closer.” jun listened and he let minghao press himself into jun’s body to find any source of warmth. instead of just feeling minghao on his chest, he felt his arm moving against him until it stopped to grab onto junhui’s. truthfully, jun felt like his heart dropped. minghao was being so touchy and he didn’t know how to react to it.

“stop thinking so much and hold onto my hand properly,” minghao told him with a small huff.

so that’s what he did. and hopefully he at least made minghao’s heart a little warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't editted or read over so if there are any mistakes please comment so i can fix them and also comment some feedback and feelings since you're down there ! <3

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed lolll this is my first time writing on ao3 so i am kinda new to this and it's weird but i also haven't written something since like february since school and such so i probably won't update very often anjknhjb


End file.
